


Disturbance

by ExcitareFluctus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Drama, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Drama, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Psychological Drama, Religion, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Student Stiles, Teacher Derek, Teacher-Student Relationship, Touch-Starved, Touching, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcitareFluctus/pseuds/ExcitareFluctus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Простите меня, святой отец, ибо я согрешил», – говорит Дерек. Вот уже второй год он, Дерек Хейл, каждую неделю по вторникам и четвергам, приходя в качестве репетитора по математике в дом шерифа Стилински, растворяется в нежных и целомудренных прикосновениях своего семнадцатилетнего ученика, наплевав на все католические догмы. У Стайлза впереди – вся жизнь и весь мир; у Дерека – только Дженнифер, пыльные улочки их гомофобного техасского городка и пресный богоугодный секс в миссионерской позе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StuVirus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuVirus/gifts).



 

**I**

– Простите меня, святой отец, ибо я согрешил.  
  
За деревянной решётчатой перегородкой слышится шорох ткани и рваный вздох, и, прежде чем из уст святого отца вырвется дежурное «В чём твой грех, сын мой?», Дерек решается перебить его и продолжить:  
  
– Хотя я уже в этом не уверен.  
  
– Ты не уверен в том, что грешен, сын мой? – уточняет священник с искренним любопытством. Любопытно ему, чем именно вызваны сомнения прихожанина: его уверенностью в собственной святости, наоборот, в грешности или же просто глупостью.  
  
В таких задачах, как известно, ни один ответ не оказывается верным.  
  
– Не уверен, в чём есть грех, а в чём его нет, – спокойно отвечает Дерек. – В современном обществе постоянно происходит подмена понятия «ошибка» понятием «грех»; иногда грехом считают вещи даже им не являющиеся. А как же искренняя уверенность, что лжи во благо не существует? Является ли вообще ложью утаивание правды при отсутствии прямого вопроса? На некоторые вопросы нет однозначного ответа.  
  
Секунды молчания пастора тянутся мучительно долго. Должно быть, Дерек просто сбил его с толку. Он совсем молодой, судя по голосу, лет двадцати пяти. Вероятнее всего, он младше Хейла на пару лет.  
  
– Ложь – это то, что приносит вред, – в конце концов говорит священник. – Когда вы говорите матери, что хорошо поели, хотя всего лишь перехватили бутерброд по дороге на работу, чтобы не волновать её – это художественная интерпретация. Когда вы говорите жене, что были в боулинге с другом, хотя в это время изменяли ей с её сестрой – это ложь.  
  
– Ложь – это сокрытие греха? – подсказывает Дерек сбивающемуся с мысли пастору. – А если рассказать правду означает допустить свершение ещё большего греха?  
  
– Я, кажется, не совсем понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, – сконфуженно делится священник.  
  
– Вы воспринимаете Священное Писание как истину в последней инстанции, свод нерушимых правил и границ, – поясняет Дерек. – «Не убий». Вроде бы просто, верно? Убил – грешник, нет – молодец. А если добавить условия? Война, самозащита, порицаемые консерваторами аборты. Разве вы не поддерживаете не войну, нет, но солдат, которые на войне? Разве назовёте грешником человека, защитившего себя от того, кто напал на него? Разве вы станете осуждать женщину, которая распоряжается своим телом так, как считает нужным? Исправить категоричность этих правил пытаются люди. Они трактуют Библию по-разному, пытаются придумать оправдания некоторым тезисам в ней или вовсе отказаться от их соблюдения. Всё дело в том, что жизнь она намного сложнее того, что выдают за неё священные книги. Жизнь как математический пример: она состоит из множества неизвестных и переменных и, в зависимости от количества и значения вторых, может быть как простой, так и невероятно сложной. Невозможно опираясь исключительно на религиозные предписания как-либо справиться со сложной жизненной ситуацией. Это как пытаться применить Евклидову геометрию к реальной жизни. Мир ведь не двухмерный. Вы меня понимаете?  
  
– Кажется, – чуть менее уверенно и чуть более мрачно говорит пастор.  
  
Дерек устало вздыхает и трёт переносицу. Он не думал, что так трудно будет подвести священника к тому, о чём он действительно хочет поговорить. Но если он и дальше будет лить воду, то они и до рассвета к теме беседы не доберутся.  
  
– Поймите меня правильно, я не подвергаю сомнениям вашу, нашу, веру, – мягко говорит Дерек. – Нет, не так, подвергаю. Сомневаться – это нормально. Слепо верят только идиоты, а мне кажется, что вы не идиот. Это не сомнения рода «Есть ли Бог на самом деле?», это скорее «Действительно ли он сказал всё то, что ему приписывают?». Книги пишут люди. Кто бы что не говорил, Бог не спускается на землю чтобы контролировать процесс набора текста и редактуры. Тут выпавшее слово, там лишнее, а там целое предложение, за ним страница и, в конце концов, книга. Это было актуально сотни, тысячи лет назад, контролировало варваров и сжигающих людей еретиков, больше всего убийств было совершено на религиозной почве верующими людьми, христианами в том числе. Было актуально, но кое-что всё-таки устарело, верно? И ты либо соглашаешься с этим, что означает, что ты сомневаешься в наборщике текста, а вовсе не в Боге, либо остаешься прозябающим ретроградом.  
  
– Я начинаю понимать, о чём вы говорите, – кивает пастор сам себе. – Это прогресс в нашем разговоре, но я всё ещё не понимаю, к чему вы клоните.  
  
– Я вырос в семье таких ретроградов, – устало вздыхает Дерек. – У меня вся жизнь была по Библии. Она говорила мне, что можно делать, а что нельзя, что есть, что пить, как дышать. Я священников знаю больше, чем девушек. Даже дрочка по, автора его, Священному Писанию.  
  
Пастор молчит. Дереку кажется, что он, возможно, не был готов к такому объёму информации, но, судя по тому, что он ещё не вытолкал прихожанина вон, брызгая слюной во всё стороны, он всё-таки в состоянии её переварить.  
  
– Знаете что самое страшное? – продолжает Дерек. У него вырывается истерический смешок. – Я действительно считал всё это нормальным до определённого момента. Этот культ одной книжки. У нас в городе почти все так жили, живут и будут жить ещё какое-то время. Думаю, прогресс доберётся до нашего городка примерно тогда же, когда и Старбакс.  
  
– До определённого момента? – цепляется за ниточку священник. – Вы готовы рассказать мне, в чём заключается ваш грех?  
  
– Да, – подтверждает Дерек. – Вам стоит узнать значения переменных.

 

***

  
– Интегральные уравнения, – начал Дерек спокойно, когда класс открыл свои учебники. – Интегральное уравнение – это уравнение, в котором неизвестная функция находится под знаком интеграла.   
  
Лидия усмехнулась, поправила локоны своей безупречной укладки и предпочла вернуться к увлекательной переписке предположительно с кем угодно. Джексон, сидящий за соседним столом, прикидывал угол, под которым было бы удобнее всего пнуть впереди сидящего Айзека ногой по стулу, пока тот кидал на него непонятные взгляды через плечо. Кора пыталась незаметно начертить на клочке бумаги поле для игры в морской бой, перед ней Эрика рисовала на полях тетради сердца жёлтой ручкой.  
  
Стайлз сидел за второй партой. Глядел на Дерека поверх плеча хрупкой болезненной Рэйчел, щурясь от режущего глаза солнца. На скуле – рваная алая линия царапины, окружённая едва заметным желтеющим пятном синяка. В руке – ручка, быстро двигающаяся в ловких пальцах. На плече, под тканью серой футболки – едва заметный след от зубов. Чуть удлинённые верхние резцы, острые клыки.  
  
Его зубы.  
  
«Пометь меня», – сказал Стайлз.  
  
«Пометь, чтобы в следующий раз, когда Эннис припрёт меня к стенке в школьном коридоре, ему хотя бы было, за что бить».  
  
Дерек сделал глупость. Каждый раз, когда Стайлз просит – Дерек делает глупость. Лора иногда говорила, что он идиот. Когда Дерек спрашивал, есть ли разница между любовью к женщине и любовью к мужчине. Или есть ли хоть одна Священная Книга, в которой никто не умер в мучениях. Или есть ли Бог на самом деле.  
  
Лора была права. Лора вообще редко ошибалась.  
  
Впрочем, какая разница? Лора предпочитала с ним не разговаривать. И хорошо, потому что Дерек бы послал её к чёрту. Проклял бы на английском, испанском и латыни. Она бы удивилась, наверное, потому что искренне считала себя хорошей сестрой, женой и истинно верующей католичкой. Она тоже была идиоткой. Как и все в их семье.  
  
Кроме Питера. Питер не был идиотом. Питеру единственному хватило мозгов собрать чемоданы, едва ему исполнилось восемнадцать, швырнуть вещи в машину своего такого же едва совершеннолетнего бойфренда, помахать письмом из Йеля и сказать, с долей привычного высокомерия, неписаную истину об их чёртовой семье: «Мы не семья, Талия, а стая стервятников. Трупоедов. Питаемся трупом Христа уже чёрт знает сколько веков подряд». И если бы Дерек не был идиотом, он бы вцепился в ткань плотных джинсов Питера и умолял взять его с собой.  
  
Но, к сожалению, он был.  
  
Это, наверное, даже не беда их семьи. Просто так заведено в их маленьком техасском Бейкон-Хиллсе. Никто не приезжает и не уезжает. Тот, кто рождается здесь, здесь и умирает. Вы можете улететь в Диснейленд на выходные или уехать учиться в колледж, но вы всегда возвращаетесь, чтобы снова есть лучшие пироги в штате, пить в дешёвом баре «Стойкий ковбой», ходить в церковь и порицать тех, кто не верует в Бога. Завести сварливую жену и трёх детей, ни капельки не уважающих своих родителей, ненавидеть свою работу и застрелиться из охотничьего ружья в пятьдесят четыре.  
  
Бедняга Эрни, муж пахнущей дешёвым парфюмом и нафталином тёти Дарси, именно так и поступил.  
  
И только Питеру, мать его, Хейлу удалось стать исключением из правила.  
  
– Рассмотрим интегральное уравнение Фредгольма...  
  
Больше всего на свете Дереку тоже хотелось им стать.  
  
Другие учителя находят пути попроще. Смотреть, но не видеть; слушать, но не слышать; замечать, но не вмешиваться. В забросанную яйцами машину Рэйчел. В изрисованную голубой краской форму для лакросса Дэнни. В синяки на запястьях Айзека или на скуле Стайлза.  
  
Дерек и сам со временем начал закрывать глаза.  
  
Когда видел, как Джексон, капитан команды по лакроссу, забивая гол ищет на трибунах не Лидию, королевы школы, а тихо сидящего с краю Айзека, чтобы улыбнуться ему. Когда видел, как Джексон отъезжает на несколько кварталов на своём пижонском Порше, чтобы незаметно подобрать Айзека. Когда видел, случайно и мельком, синяки на шее Айзека, оставленные уж точно не отцом, как остальные его увечья.  
  
О некоторых вещах в маленьких городках просто не говорят.  
  
Но Дереку так хотелось говорить. Чтобы его слушали и не перебивали, чтобы вездесущие Дженнифер и Финсток засунули подальше свой бесконечный трёп и один чёртов раз сделали хоть что-то хорошее. Вот только каждый раз, стоило только Дереку занести руку для стука в дверь он, опускал её.  
  
Сказать хоть одно слово в Бейкон-Хиллсе, перекрыв бесконечный шум помех в программах вещания, означало разрушить купол благословения Божьего, отрезавший город от цивилизации и мыслящих людей в принципе. Протирай купол тряпочкой и никто не заметит его наличия, ведь извне не придёт мессия, не принесёт просветления на проклятые бесплодные земли. А под куполом – инакомыслие наказуемо. Под куполом – оно смертельно.  
  
– Интегральное уравнение Фредгольма второго рода...

 

***

  
– Что у нас по плану сегодня? – спросил Дерек, когда Стайлз, успешно отыграв роль гостеприимного хозяина, не грациозно плюхнулся на кровать.  
  
Стол, рабочая поверхность, был привычно завален каким-то хламом, старыми тетрадями, книгами и распечатками. На некоторых из них пестрели яркими красками гербы университетов и краткие сводки по ним. Дерек почувствовал, как задыхается. Откашлялся тихо и рвано, сметнув ворох смятых бумажек в мусорное ведро, а книги и тетради запихнув на полку.  
  
– Интегральные уравнения, – ответил Стайлз, покачивая ногой в цветастом носке.  
  
Растянутый ворот футболки сполз, оголив плечо с розоватым следом зубов на нём. Дереку пришлось вцепиться в край стола, чтобы не потянуться руками к собственной метке на мальчишеском теле. Дерек не знал, просто понятия не имел большую часть времени, провоцирует Стайлз его или на самом деле понятия не имеет, как всё это действует на Дерека. Он всегда делал это мягко, ненавязчиво, невзначай. Касался, открывался, привязывал к себе. И Дерек всё охотнее путался в узлах.  
  
Он сел и потёр пальцами переносицу. Голова раскалывалась.  
  
– Мы сегодня их проходили, – устало вздохнул Дерек.  
  
Стайлз слабо улыбнулся и плавно, изворотливой змеёй, перетёк с кровати ему на колени. Улыбнулся спокойно, запустил длинные пальцы в волосы своего учителя и попытался коснуться губами его щеки, но Дерек не позволил. Увернулся за одну десятую мгновения до невинного поцелуя, немного отстранил Стайлза от себя. На считанные, такие лишние, сантиметры.  
  
– Я не слушал, – Стайлз повёл плечом.   
  
Он попытался отвернуться, слезть с колен, но Дерек не дал, перехватив подбородок пальцами. Развернул лицо к себе царапиной на скуле, едва коснувшись её кончиками пальцев.  
  
– Эннис? – уточнил Дерек. Они оба знали, что это риторический вопрос. – Что ты сказал отцу?  
  
– Тренировка, – выдохнул Стайлз. – Снова.  
  
– И он поверил? – спросил Дерек, успокаивающе водя ладонями по его спине.  
  
– Нет, – покачал головой. – Но ничего не спросил. Снова. Я постоянно делаю ему больно, Дерек. Но если он вмешается... Будет ещё хуже.  
  
Стайлз дёрнулся, сглотнул тяжело, и Дерек не смог удержаться, не успокоить. Дерек коснулся губами царапины на скуле, позволил Стайлзу удивлённо выдохнуть, податься за касанием. Самому провести кончиками пальцев по дерековой шее, на секунду прижаться к подбородку губами, но привычно остановил дрожащего от возбуждения парня в миллиметрах от своего рта.  
  
Видит Бог, а он, разумеется, видит, как Дереку хотелось. Как хотелось Стайлзу. Но они не могли зайти дальше. Они не имели малейшего права даже на то, что у них есть сейчас. На теплые, успокаивающие касания рук. Объятья, которые хотелось бы никогда не размыкать.  
  
Дерек снова погрузился в это привычное, давящее чувство неотвратимости, невозможности повлиять на происходящее. Словно он теряет, теряет и теряет с каждой секундой. Стайлза. Время. Ему бы касаться, руками, губами, едва-едва, всё их оставшееся время.   
  
Но Стайлзу семнадцать. Стайлз его ученик.  
  
И каждое прикосновение к нему – выжженное клеймо. Хотелось бы на теле, но оно душе. Они. У Дерека таких тысячи, хотя хотелось бы миллиарды.  
  
– Ребёнок, я дома, – донеслось до него словно сквозь толщу воды, скованную коркой льда.  
  
Стайлз вздрогнул, одним быстрым движением оказался на соседнем стуле, подтянул к себе раскрытую тетрадь и взял в руки ручку. Дерек последовал его примеру, неотрывно следя за ручкой в пальцах Стайлза, едва касающейся колпачком его губ. Хотелось поднять взгляд, просто невыносимо, но Дерек знал, что если сделает это, то плюнет на поднимающегося по ступенькам шерифа и подастся вперёд, чтобы наконец-то прикоснуться к этим губам своими.  
  
Но он, конечно, не сделал этого.  
  
– Стайлз, Дерек, – улыбнулся Джон. – Прервитесь на какое-то время. Мелисса испекла мясной пирог. Дерек, поужинаешь с нами?  
  
Дерек едва успел проглотить почти сорвавшийся возбуждённый стон, когда Стайлз обхватил кончик ручки губами.  
  
– Да, – ответил он слегка сконфуженно, поднявшись со своего места. – Конечно, Джон.  
  
Стайлз поднялся следом и, когда они спускались по лестнице один за другим, не упустил возможность провести по спине Дерека раскрытой ладонью. И быстро, едва заметно коснуться губами шеи, фактически на глазах у своего отца. Глупо, опасно, искренне, нужно до мурашек по всему телу.  
  
– Итак, – спросил Джон, разрезав на части восхитительно пахнущий тёплый пирог. – Что вы сейчас проходите?  
  
Но Стайлз сидел рядом с Дереком, с нажимом водил рукой по бедру, тянулся к молнии брюк, но одергивал себя. Ладонь Стайлза была сильной, горячей и если раньше Дерек думал, что уже был на грани, что ещё жарче, ещё отчаяннее ему быть не может, он сильно ошибался. Это сбивало с мысли, слова не хотели складываться в предложения более связные, чем хаотичное: «Нужен-люблю-хочу!», а Джон ждал ответа.   
  
Дерек накрыл руку Стайлза своей, но не убрал её. Сделал глубокий вдох и неуверенно улыбнулся.  
  
– Интегральные уравнения.

 

***

  
Приехав домой, Дерек бросил не успевшей среагировать Дженнифер усталое: «Я в душ», и, быстро скинув липнущую от постоянного неуместного возбуждения, направленного на собственного ученика, одежду, ушёл смывать с себя отвратительный день. Очередной отвратительный день в череде таких же отвратительных дней.  
  
Это стало привычным. Приходить домой после школы или занятий со Стайлзом и запираться в ванной, доводить себя до болезненного возбуждения жёсткими движениями мозолистой руки на члене, чтобы следующий час, два, в неудачный день, трахать невероятно красивую по канонам всех голливудских фильмов Дженнифер. Трахать и мечтать, чтобы это поскорее закончилось.  
  
Дерек ненавидел себя. Его от самого себя тошнило.  
  
Каждый раз, стоило ему появиться у Стайлза дома, он забывал всё, в чём уже успел уверить себя. То, что он почти-изменяет своей почти-невесте уже больше года, уже второй чёртов год. То, что это грех, так хотеть мужчину. То, что Стайлз ещё ребёнок, и это Дерек должен прекратить всё это. То, что с каждым днём, каждым касанием они оба теряют душу, и если себя Дереку не было жаль, то Стайлза – было.  
  
То, что Дерек всё чаще в своих мыслях упоминает черта.  
  
Забывал, но большую часть времени Дерек себя всё-таки ненавидел. Это было легко от вторника до четверга, но вот от четверга до вторника, в течение четырёх дней без возможности остаться со Стайлзом наедине и коснуться хотя бы его руки... Дерек боялся, что сорвётся. Появится на пороге его дома, свернется на коврике скулящим клубочком, как верный пёс, и будет ждать, пока Стайлз почешет его за ушком. Зароется пальцами в его волосы, привычно выдохнет прямо в губы, почти касаясь.  
  
У них всё было или слишком, или почти.  
  
Дерек слишком хотел Стайлза, или слишком любил, или слишком нуждался в нём, или слишком ненавидел. Почти позволял себе перейти грань, почти бросал всё, почти расставался с Дженнифер, почти уходил от неё каждый раз, когда она касалась слишком интимно. Так, как позволено только Стайлзу.   
  
Но Дерек никогда не делал ничего наверняка. Не для них.  
  
Он снова и снова выходил из душа, как тогда, сбрасывал полотенце на пол и притягивал почти обнажённую, в одном нижнем белье, Дженнифер к себе.  
  
Почти говорил: «Давай поскорее покончим с этим».  
  
– Как прошёл день, милый? – выдыхала Дженнифер ему в губы. Не так, как Стайлз, с запахом блеска для губ и притворным участием.  
  
– Давай поговорим позже? – отвечал Дерек.  
  
Дженнифер соглашалась молча, позволяла ловким, привыкшим к этому действию пальцам Дерека расстегнуть её лифчик. Ерзала на его коленях, не в силах подстроиться, угадать нужный ритм. Иногда, в порывы особой ненастоящей страсти и уникального наигранного желания, она умоляла Дерека её трахнуть.  
  
Учительница литературы. Пример для подражания. Идеальная невеста для Дерека. Католичка, с небольшим серебряным крестиком на тонкой цепочке, лежащим между грудей. Роскошных, как подсказывало хорошее порно.  
  
Иногда, как в тот день, она сползала с его колен на пол перед кроватью, растягивала губы в улыбке и заигрывающе вела языком от самого основания члена до головки. И Дерек не чувствовал ничего. Никогда ничего не чувствовал. Не с ней.  
  
Дженнифер всегда была правильной, идеальной, сложённой словно из сплошных достоинств и абсолютно ненастоящей. Как равномерные плавные мелодии, от которых только засыпаешь.  
  
Пыталась быть соблазнительной абсолютно искусственно. Выгибалась кошкой, пантерой, рысью или как там ещё говорят в штампованных дамских романах, от которых хочется блевать каждые три страницы и сдохнуть каждые четыре. Он же не какой-нибудь Мигель, а она не Анна Мария. Они вообще не в дамском романе.  
  
Хотя Дженнифер пошла бы роль лирической героини.   
  
Преданной им, Дереком, героини. Которой сочувствовали бы миллионы домохозяек. Или литературные критики, включившие книгу в программу старшей школы. Старшеклассницы читали бы и вздыхали, какой же Дерек был козлина. Дженнифер поддерживала бы их на уроках литературы, даже не подозревая, что книга написана о ней. Дерек соглашался бы тоже.  
  
В конце концов, именно он антигерой этой истории.  
  
Конченая сволочь и мразь, которую тошнило от глубокого минета в исполнении девушки, которая могла бы быть моделью какого-нибудь дорогого модельного агенства, но, кажется, просрала свой шанс.  
  
Жаль, что просрала, ведь она могла бы быть где-нибудь на подиуме в Париже, Милане, Лондоне или ещё каком-нибудь городе, у которого нет совершенно ничего общего с Бейкон-Хиллсом и Техасом вообще. Где-нибудь не между ног Дерека. Могла бы, но не была.  
  
Дерек смотрел на её бледные плечи без необходимой россыпи родинок, которые казались холодными, длинные волосы, которых совершенно не хотелось касаться, мягкие плавные линии фигуры, на которые не хотелось смотреть. Брал за волосы, игнорируя отвращение, чтобы заставить двигаться быстрее. Надеялся, каждый раз надеялся, что так это закончится раньше. Запихивал тошноту поглубже в глотку, подступающий к горлу восхитительный мясной пирог Мелиссы, и закрывал глаза.  
  
Закрывал глаза, чтобы вместо губ красивой девушки на своём члене представлять губы Стайлза, обхватывающие кончик ручки.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**II**

 

 _Пт, 13:07  
От: Стайлз  
**Скотт похож на огромного щеночка лабрадора. Он такими голодными глазами смотрит на витрину с яблочным пирогом, что я боюсь за его ментальное здоровье.**  
_  
  
Дерек оглянулся, выискивая на поле Стайлза. Тот действительно обнаружился у лавки с пирогами Талии, к которой буквально приклеился истекающий слюнями Скотт. Стайлз тыкал его ручкой в бок, поедал попкорн со скоростью комбайна и строил забавные рожицы, дразнясь. МакКолл не реагировал, вяло отмахиваясь от скучающего друга, и пытался привлечь внимание Талии, разговаривающей с миссис Мартин о, определённо, невероятно важных вещах.  
  
Куда более важных, чем ежемесячная школьная ярмарка.  
  
Немного понаблюдав за тем, как Стайлз облизывает липкие от попкорна пальцы и губы, сладкие из-за газировки, Дерек всё-таки ответил.  
  
_Пт, 13:16  
От: Мистер Хейл  
**На придурка он похож.**_  
  
Два сообщения пришло в ответ моментально, словно Стайлз только и ждал возможности их отправить.  
  
_Пт, 13:17  
От: Стайлз  
**:D**_  
  
_Пт, 13:17  
От: Стайлз  
**Забавно читать подобное от Мистера Хейла.**_  
  
_Пт, 13:19  
От: Мистер Хейл  
**Я подписан у тебя как Мистер Хейл, Стайлз, серьёзно?**_  
  
Даже на расстоянии в несколько сотен метров Дерек мог с уверенностью сказать, что у Стайлза порозовели кончики ушей. Он несколько раз стёр сообщение и написал его заново, прежде чем отправить.  
  
_Пт, 13:22  
От: Стайлз  
**...нет?**_  
  
Ещё два пришло, кажется, против воли Стайлза.  
  
_Пт, 13:22  
От: Стайлз  
**Где ты? Я кожей чувствую, как ты пялишься, и хочу пялиться в ответ.**_  
  
_Пт, 13:22  
От: Стайлз  
**И, может быть, Мистер Хейл меня заводит.**_  
  
Прерывистый вздох, который издал Стайлз, увидев отправившееся сообщение, ударил по Дереку так сильно, словно между губами Стайлза и его ухом не было ни одного чёртового миллиметра расстояния. Чтобы хоть немного взять себя в руки он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, и лишь потом ответил.  
  
_Пт, 13:26  
От: Мистер Стилински  
**Стайлз, прекрати.**_  
  
Это их правила, словно невидимая грань между тем, что происходит между ними наедине, и тем, что происходит между ними за границами дома Стилински. И Стайлз только что их нарушил.  
  
Дерек отвернулся, лишь бы не смотреть на Стайлза, и улыбнулся подошедшей к прилавку Молли. Она попросила немного ирисок и дала четыре доллара. Он насыпал конфет на пять и проигнорировал взбесившийся от сообщений Стайлза телефон, улыбаясь Дженнифер, стоящей за соседним прилавком с разноцветной карамелью.  
  
Дерек когда-то любил карамель. Или ему казалось, что любил. Каждый Хэллоуин его мешочек со сладостями оказывался полон доверху ирисками, тянучками, шоколадными батончиками и яркими карамельками в шуршащей обёртке. Хейлы всегда делали лучшие костюмы и побеждали на конкурсе каждый год, кроме того единственного, в который Дерек сломал крылья своего приторно-нежного костюма ангелочка. А потом заперся в комнате и какое-то время хрустел конфетами, пока не понял, что совершенно не чувствует вкуса.  
  
На самом деле всё было не так. Получасом ранее Лили Мэйсон, рыжеволосая и голубоглазая, которая спустя пять лет после этого случая уже была коронованной королевой старшей школы Бейкон, попыталась прикоснуться своими перемазанными шоколадом губами к его. Что привело Дерека в священный ужас и, таким образом, к потере ориентации в пространстве.   
  
Не только в пространстве, возможно.  
  
Лора смеялась над ним всю следующую неделю, а потом снизошла до: «Повзрослеешь – поймёшь». Вот только Дерек понимал. Ему было двенадцать, в конце концов. Он знал что такое поцелуи и, более того, целовался. Он просто не хотел Лили, пухлости её губ и их отвратительной сладости.  
  
Райли Нэш, единственный пятнадцатилетний в их компании, сладостей не любил. Когда крутящаяся бутылка из-под пива из одиннадцати человек указала именно на него, Райли заперся с ним в чулане и, уверенно положив руку на затылок, коротко прижался ртом ко рту Дерека. Дерек вздрогнул, когда его обдало жаром, а потом холодом, потому что Нэш сделал шаг назад.  
  
– Никому ни слова, понятно? Этого не было за пределами этого дома. Вообще этой комнаты, – строго сказал он.  
  
– Хорошо, – выдавил из себя Дерек.  
  
Только оно было. И тошнило Дерека всю ночь вовсе не от пива, а от себя самого.  
  
Отец хлопал его по спине, убеждая, что всё в порядке, такое происходит со всем, и что он сам впервые напился в одиннадцать, так что рекорд Дерек не поставил. Только Аарон понятия не имел, из-за чего ему дерьмово на самом деле.  
  
Потому что иначе отец сказал бы, что ему нужна помощь.  
  
Забавно, ведь Дерек не чувствовал, что это так. Ему нравилось. Всё действительно было в порядке.  
  
Но, очевидно, только для него.  
  
– Дер-дер, о чём задумался? – спросила Кора, хлопнув его по плечу и утащив из-под носа малиновую тянучку.  
  
– О Хэллоуине пятнадцатилетней давности, – нейтрально отозвался Дерек, закинув в рот ириску. Чёрт, он же даже не любит ириски.  
  
– О, – разочарованно простонала Кора. – Не мог задуматься о чём-нибудь более позднем? Я не настолько древняя и не могу подкалывать тебя по этому поводу.  
  
– Я достаточно древняя, – вмешалась Лора, ткнув Дерека локтем в бок. – Думаешь о том, как расфигачил костюм, уворачиваясь от поцелуя Лили Мэйсон?  
  
Дерек поморщился, пытаясь бесполезно абстрагироваться от назойливого жужжания старшей сестры. Конечно, в этом вся Лора. Подколоть, задеть, исправить. Было бы что исправлять.  
  
– Костюм был ужасный, – в конце концов ухмыльнулся Дерек. – А мне единственному удалось отмазаться от перспективы быть херувимчиком.   
  
– Но ты же такой сладкий, Дер-дер, – вмешалась Дженнифер из-за соседнего прилавка. Кора едва заметно поморщилась, а Дерек закатил глаза.  
  
– Вам не надо работать? – уточнил он скептически.  
  
– Нет, – моментально отозвалась Кора, набирающая себе газировку. – Мы не хотим работать, работать не хочет нас.  
  
– Тогда плати, – невозмутимо возразил Дерек.  
  
Кора показала ему язык.  
  
– Дерек, милый, – подошедшая Талия спасла Коре жизнь. – У меня заканчиваются яблочные и вишнёвые пироги. Я оставила несколько коробок в классе литературы, Дженни дала мне ключ. Принесёшь?   
  
– Конечно, – ухватился Дерек за возможность хоть на минуту уйти из этого дурдома.  
  
Он часто сбегал из дому, когда жил с родителями. Ненадолго, в основном на ночь или на сутки. Чаще всего именно в кабинет литературы, ключи от которого были у Кейт Арджент, аспирантки юридического факультета, умудрявшейся одновременно крутить роман с мистером Миллером, профессором литературы, и трахать Дерека на его рабочем столе примерно три раза в неделю.  
  
Забавно, ведь если бы Кейт была Кайлом с неплохим членом, Лора подняла бы шум, едва заметив ночные вылазки Дерека. Но у Кейт была грудь и хищная улыбка, поэтому она молча поджимала губы, прикрывая его перед старшими.  
  
Лора думала, что её мальчик, её младший братик наконец-то очистился от скверны, отрёкся от богомерзкого мужеложства. Что пьяное признание Дерека: «Я поцеловался с парнем, и мне понравилось», осталось в прошлом. Что полгода бесконечных, ежедневных исповедей, на которые они с матерью водили его чуть ли не под руку, принесло плоды в лице заученного: «Это отвратительно. Это омерзительно. Это богомерзко». Что если Дерек позволяет снимать с себя штаны девушке на пять лет старше, то всё в порядке.  
  
Конечно же, ничего не в порядке.  
  
Пироги были выставлены на первых партах. Дерек, улыбаясь, взглянул на маркировки на коробках, сделанные из разноцветных стикеров, и лишь вздохнул, когда за его спиной скрипнула дверь.  
  
– Это смысл твоей жизни, подкалывать и подгонять меня? – обратился он к Лоре.  
  
– Не думаю, но было бы здорово, – отозвался Стайлз, закрывая за собой дверь.  
  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – с искренним удивлением спросил Дерек.  
  
– Прокрастинирую, – ответил Стайлз, неловко дёрнув плечом.   
  
Он сделал несколько шагов навстречу и Дерек так и не понял, когда именно он шагнул в его сторону сам. Просто руки Стайлза в одно мгновение оказались в волосах Дерека, а руки самого Дерека на его затылке и талии. Стайлз вдруг резко подался вперёд, прижимаясь к приоткрытым губам Дерека своими, касаясь их языком. Притёрся всем телом, жарко, жадно и необходимо, отказываясь отпускать.  
  
Дерек понятия не имел, как сильно можно соскучиться меньше чем за сутки.   
  
Ловко подхватив Стайлза под бёдра, Дерек усадил его на стол, едва не свалив все письменные принадлежности на пол. Проник горячими ладонями Стайлзу под рубашку и футболку, словив губами судорожный просящий выдох, втёрся бёдрами между его ног, прижавшись своей вздыбленной ширинкой к его члену.  
  
Конечно, у Стайлза стояло.  
  
Он не мог остановить себя, тёрся о Дерека, жался ближе, впуская чужой язык в свой рот. Дерек и не хотел останавливаться, поддерживал рваные хаотичные движения, жёстко подаваясь навстречу, стискивая волосы на затылке, оттягивая, чтобы провести языком по бледной шее, прикусить едва-едва, чтобы незаметно.  
  
Дерек прижимал Стайлза к себе, чувствуя удушающие волны подступающего оргазма. Боль, тошноту, призрак сладковатого отвращения к себе, которое будет позже, с наслаждением вдыхая аромат сырного попкорна и нотки миндаля, естественного запаха Стайлза. Стайлза, которого трясло так сильно, что невозможно было понять, оргазм это или эпилептический припадок.  
  
И, снова услышав скрип открывающейся двери, Дерек смог только отскочить от Стайлза, судорожно одёрнув футболку, и схватить первый попавшийся пирог. Стайлз сделал примерно то же самое, умудрившись взять сразу несколько коробок.  
  
– Я подумала, может тебе нужна помощь, и... – не закончила мысль появившаяся в дверях кабинета Кора.  
  
– Стайлз как раз вызвался помочь, – ухватился за идею Дерек. Стайлз машинально кивнул.  
  
– О, хорошо, – ровно отозвалась обычно эмоциональная Кора.  
  
Дерек и так знал, что она не поверила ни слову. Растрёпанные, раскрасневшиеся и тяжело дышащие они, конечно же, занимались тем, что пытались решить кто какой пирог несёт. Полная чушь. Абсолютный идиотизм. Кора не страдает от недостатка мозгов. Кора, чёрт возьми, самая умная в их пришибленной религиозной семейке.  
  
– Тогда вы берите пироги, а я закрою класс, – предложила она, впихнув Дереку в руки сразу четыре коробки. Стайлзу досталось столько же.  
  
Недолгие семь минут пути обратно Стайлз и Кора обсуждали ярмарку и смеялись над Скоттом, очевидно влюблённым в яблочные пироги миссис Хейл так же сильно, как Лора тайно влюблена в ириски с тёмным шоколадом. Талия тоже казалась позабавленной, когда Скотт, увидевший новую партию пирогов, издал восхищённый визг детёныша птеродактиля, и пустился в мольбы отрезать ему кусочек от того, где побольше начинки.   
  
Дерек немного прикрыл глаза, искоса наблюдая за смеющимися Стайлзом, Скоттом, Корой, Лорой и Талией из-за своего прилавка и позволил себе на секунду, всего на одну секунду представить, что все они знают, что он на самом деле чувствует к своему ученику. Что Лора подкалывает его тем, что он ждёт восемнадцатилетия Стайлза. Что Кора подбрасывает ему в сумку презервативы и смазку, потому что у неё хоть и отвратное чувство юмора, но о старшем брате она заботится. Что мама пригласила его в поместье Хейлов на следующее Рождество.  
  
Всего на секунду.  
  
– У тебя крошки от сырного попкорна в волосах, – улыбнулась Дженнифер, взъерошив его волосы. Дерек выдавил улыбку в ответ.  
  
Кора бросила на него странно-понимающий взгляд, но так и не сказала Дереку ни слова.

 

***

  
Дерек как раз закончил стирать с доски последние дифференциальные уравнения, когда в классе, шумно шурша джинсами и обёртками новых, ещё ни разу не открытых книг, появился Стайлз. Заместитель председателя математического клуба, если точнее.  
  
– Я бы хотел сказать, что я только что из типографии, но я распорядился ресурсами школы на своё усмотрение, когда заказывал книги, поставив галочку напротив доставки на место, – выдал он, с громким бабах опустив коробку с книгами на учительский стол. – Их надо разнести по кабинетам, в которых проходят факультативы.  
  
– Я думал, что всем этим занимается Лидия, – заметил Дерек спокойно.  
  
– Я тоже так думал, пока Лидия не сказала мне, что я думал неправильно, – ответил Стайлз. – У неё слишком много дел, чтобы заниматься ещё и этим. Сложно править школой.  
  
– Тяжела жизнь британской аристократии, – философски протянул Дерек, отворачиваясь к доске и начиная вымывать её начисто влажной тряпкой. – Доставка на место?  
  
Стайлз фыркнул.  
  
– Которым там из семи грехов является лень? – насмешливо уточнил Стайлз. Судя по звукам, он начал доставать книги для математического класса из коробки.  
  
– Шестым. И это в восьмеричной системе, а не классической системе семи грехов, – поправил Дерек машинально.  
  
– А ещё это уныние, а не лень, – Стайлз закатил глаза, не нужно было видеть это, чтобы понять. – Зануда.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся в ответ на его замечание, и, закончив с доской, присоединился к обиженной спине Стайлза в присваивании учебникам их законных мест в классе. Стайлз громко выдыхал и шуршал обложками, всем своим существом выдавая недовольство занудной натурой Дерека.  
  
– Я затылком чую, как ты скалишься, – застонал он. – Знаком я с концепцией семи грехов, хватит излучать самодовольство своей голливудской ухмылкой.  
  
– Говори уже, Стайлз, – Дерек покачал головой.  
  
– Чревоугодие, – Стайлз фыркнул. – Что это за грех вообще? Меня обвиняют в желании и любви вкусно и сытно поесть? Я понимаю, что обжорство до добра не доводит, но есть более адекватные и весомые аргументы. Это для здоровья пиздецки вредно, например. Или проблемы со здоровьем приводят к обжорству. Булимия, другие расстройства пищевого спектра, изнашивание органов, истощение резервов организма... Алчность? В чём она заключается? В нежелании помочь ближнему или скорее нежелании понять, что помочь это не всегда отдать последнюю рубашку? Гордыня? Где грань между гордыней и гордостью? Ведь ничего плохого в гордости нет. Все мы чем-то гордимся. Верующие католики, например, гордятся тем, что они верующие католики. Зависть, гнев, уныние... Это вечное порицание человеческих эмоций. Их не подавишь и не притупишь, даже если они неправильные и приносят вред. С этим нужно просто жить.  
  
– С тем, что приносит вред? – переспросил Дерек машинально, разминая дрожащие руки.  
  
– Не всё то зло, что приносит вред, – ответил Стайлз. – Люди делают отвратительные вещи из благих побуждений, и наоборот. Иногда нам делает больно именно то, что мы любим больше всего. Разве разбитая коленка делает велосипед чудовищем?  
  
Дерек обернулся на Стайлза, скрестившего руки на груди и вопросительно глядящего на учителя, пытающегося осознать слишком сложную для понедельника метафору. Он сделал глубокий вдох, когда Стайлз подошёл ближе и тихо спросил:  
  
– Что у нас осталось?  
  
– Блуд, – в тон ему ответил Дерек.  
  
– Блуд, – повторил за ним Стайлз. – Примерно то же, что и с чревоугодием.  
  
Устало вздохнув, Дерек сделал шаг назад, к учительскому столу, намереваясь закинуть вещи в сумку и перехватить что-нибудь очень сытное перед началом собрания математического клуба.  
  
– Думаю, нам стоит сократить количество занятий, Стайлз, – вяло начал он. Это решение далось Дереку тяжело, но он принял его и отступать не собирался. – Ты без труда можешь освоить университетскую программу, запнувшись лишь в нескольких местах. Так что одного занятия в неделю на разбор задач повышенной сложности нам, как мне кажется, хватит.  
  
– Вау, – поражённо выдохнул Стайлз. – Ты меня бросаешь. Это из-за поцелуя?  
  
Дерек резко захлопнул дверь и закрыл её на замок, чтобы иметь возможность взять Стайлза за плечи и спокойно встряхнуть.  
  
– Ты рехнулся? Ты понимаешь, что тебя могли услышать?  
  
– Просто ответь на вопрос, Дерек, – стиснул зубы Стайлз. – Это из-за поцелуя? Нашего первого, между прочим.  
  
– Это был не просто поцелуй, Стайлз, – зашипел тот. – Я чуть не трахнул тебя прямо на учительском столе. Это слишком далеко от нормы.  
  
– А кто выдумал эти сраные нормы? – попытался вырваться Стайлз. – Кто решил, что мы должны им следовать?   
  
– Ты знаешь ответ на этот вопрос, – Дерек начинал успокаиваться. – С тобой я не могу себя контролировать, и это может очень плохо закончиться.  
  
– Хочешь сказать, что я пагубно на тебя влияю? – Стайлз криво улыбнулся.  
  
– Нет, это я пагубно на тебя влияю.  
  
Стайлз замолчал, очевидно, не зная, что ответить, и начал собирать вещи в сумку. Дерек последовал его примеру, избегая очередного контакта взглядами, потому что иначе дискуссия начнется опять.  
  
– Велосипед не попросит тебя отречься от Бога, Стайлз, – сказал Дерек, закрывая класс. – Дерьмовая метафора.  
  
– Может дело не в метафоре, – ответил Стайлз, направляясь дальше по коридору. – Быть может, это Бог отрекся от нас?

 

***

  
Когда Дерек уже буквально чувствовал на языке вкус сочного бифштекса «От Расти» – худощавого мрачного мудака лет сорока пяти, состоящего на шестьдесят процентов из виски, а не из воды, но превосходно жарящего мясо, – ему пришлось вернуться из грёз в реальность путём удара по ушам визгом противоугонной сирены.  
  
Эйдан, спина которого была причиной её активизации, потёр ушибленное плечо, и довольно красноречиво продемонстрировал скрывающимся с места потасовки Эннису и компании средний палец. Лидия растирала запястья, ещё минуту назад накрепко зафиксированные в захвате Люка, лучшего друга Энниса. Несколько прядей выбилось из её идеальной прически, макияж был безнадёжно испорчен, а Лидия – откровенно взбешена.  
  
– Чем ты вообще думал, придурок! – зашипела она низко. Дерек с трудом разбирал слова. – Они бы тебя избили, если бы не сигнализация. В следующий раз, прежде чем ввязываться в заведомо проигрышную потасовку без веской причины – спроси меня, ладно?  
  
– Это не я начал это дерьмо, самозащита, окей? И у меня была причина ответить, Лидс, – огрызнулся Эйдан. – Убедиться, что они не знают про Джексона.  
  
Они не знают про Джексона.  
  
Джексона, который что-то вроде короля без короны, вроде Лидии, но с кулаками и клюшкой для лакросса, вроде Дерека в худшие его времена. Нечто наглое, язвительное, обеспеченное и так усердно пользующееся своей популярностью у девушек, что сомнения берут верх.  
  
Джексона, к которому есть молчаливое приложение, полутень в огромных свитерах под горло, следующая за ним по пятам.  
  
Дерек раскусил его, узнал по тому до тошноты голодному взгляду, которым Джексон провожает Айзека, взгляду, которым он сам старается не смотреть на Стайлза.  
  
Дерек знал, но не знал, что, оказывается, знала и Лидия.  
  
– Конечно, это хорошо, что они не знают, – сказала она. – Ты же понимаешь, что было бы тогда.  
  
И все понимают. Как свора псов разрывает на части ослабевшего, раненного лидера. Это старшая школа небольшого техасского городка. Здесь нет не то что сострадания или сочувствия, здесь тебя загрызут, если ты не сможешь огрызаться в ответ.  
  
А Джексон не сможет. Приёмный сын богатеньких родителей, которые не могли завести ребёнка, следующее звено династии, чья цель – плодить наследников и приумножать отцовский капитал. Посещать церковь каждое воскресенье, читать псалмы и причащаться, изредка исповедуясь вечно хмельному попу. Рассказывать ему о своих изменах с ещё одним звеном династии, нелюдимым могильщиком, который, говорят, закопал собственного садиста-отца живьём где-то на городском кладбище.  
  
– Они не догадаются, если твой паж будет держать язык за зубами, – ответил Эйдан резко.  
  
– Стайлз не трепло, – моментально отозвалась Лидия.  
  
Эйдан скептически приподнял бровь.  
  
– Во всем, что касается чужих секретов, – уточнила она.  
  
– Ладно, – выдавил Эйдан, открыв дверцу машины. – Ты доверяешь ему, значит и я доверяю.  
  
– Они не знают о Джексоне, Эйдан, но они знают о...  
  
– Мы можем за себя постоять, – не терпящим возражений тоном ответил он.   
  
Мы, сказал он. Я и Итан. Стайлз был уверен, что это Чак пустил слухи о том, что один из близнецов, вероятно, «пидор» и что проблемы в недостатках в размере самого Чака, но это же их больной на все улочки Бейкон-Хиллс, в котором к любому дерьму относятся серьёзно.  
  
Особенно если это может быть правдой.  
  
– Не беспокойся, Лидс. До завтра?  
  
– До завтра, – улыбнулась Лидия.  
  
Эйдан улыбнулся в ответ и завёл машину, выруливая со стоянки. Лидия смотрела ему вслед с выражением странной обречённости на лице. Улыбалась и плакала одновременно.  
  
Услышав шаги за своей спиной, Лидия обернулась. Она попыталась стереть тушь со щёк тыльной стороной ладони, но это было так же бесполезно, как и ликвидировать последствия потопа грудой тряпок и мочалкой для мытья посуды.  
  
– И как много вы слышали? – спросила она, здраво рассудив, что размазывание дорогой косметики по лицу ситуацию не спасёт.  
  
– Достаточно, – ответил Дерек, не пытаясь вытянуть Лидию на какой-либо разговор. – Идём, тебе стоит привести себя в порядок.  
  
Лидия позволила приобнять себя за плечи, успокаивая после приступа неожиданной слабости неуязвимой и всесильной Паллады, и отвести вглубь пустующих во второй половине дня коридоров.  
  
Пока мисс Мартин приводила себя в порядок, Дерек сидел рядом с раковинами в женском туалете, на не самом чистом кафельном полу, и задумчиво вертел в руках сигарету из пачки, отобранной у Стайлза неделей ранее. Дерек никогда не задумывался о том, вяжется ли католический крестик на груди Лидии с её образом, и вяжется ли с ним сигарета.  
  
Стайлз, чрезмерно болтливый даже без таблеток и стимуляторов атеист, заядлый курильщик.  
  
А Лидия? Зачем гадать?  
  
– Ты куришь? – спросил Дерек, когда Лидия, не боясь испачкать дизайнерское платье, села на грязный пол рядом с ним.  
  
– Вы не курите, – улыбнулась она, щёлкнув зажигалкой.   
  
– Нет, – согласился Дерек, затягиваясь. – Хотя иногда жутко хочется, – воздух наполнился клубами дыма. – И в Бога ты тоже не веришь, верно?  
  
– Не верю, – подтвердила Лидия, задумчиво теребя крестик, обязательный атрибут прилежной католической ученицы. Интересно, сколько из них всех такие же, как Лидия и Стайлз?  
  
– А во что ты веришь? – из интереса спросил Дерек.  
  
Затянувшись в последний раз, она затушила сигарету о кафель и кинула окурок в урну, а затем взяла левую руку Дерека в свои ладони и провела тонкими пальцами по линиям на ней.  
  
– Линия жизни, – начала Лидия. – Рваная. Словно стоило запуститься витку самоопределения, как что-то обрывало его развитие на корню, обрубало начисто. Сейчас, – она взяла вторую руку потушившего сигарету Дерека, – разветвлённая на две ветви. Это...  
  
– Я знаю, что это, – оборвал её Дерек.  
  
– Не думаю, – возразила Лидия, но покорно убрала руки, когда Дерек убрал свои.  
  
– Так ты веришь в магию, хиромантию? Гадание по рукам?  
  
– Нет, – рассмеялась она. – Моя бабушка была той ещё колдуньей. Я просто умею анализировать и хорошо разбираюсь в людях, как и положено гадалкам.  
  
Дерек рассмеялся в ответ.  
  
– Мистер Хейл, а вы думали, что будет, если вас застанут за курением в женском туалете вместе со старшеклассницей?   
  
– Ну, – вздохнул Дерек, поднимаясь и протягивая Лидии руку, чтобы та могла опереться на неё. – Проблемы, вероятнее всего.  
  
Всё то мерзкое и гадкое, все сомнения, которые всколыхнула и высвободила ссора со Стайлзом, постепенно улетучивалось и меркло. На душе, пусть и только на ближайшее время, был абсолютный штиль.  
  
А уже спустя шестнадцать часов Дерек уже знал, что они с Лидией были, фактически, последними людьми, которые видели Эйдана живым.


	3. Chapter 3

 

**III**

Глядя на два пустых места, рядом, прямо через проход, Дерек думал о том, что всё должно было быть совсем не так. Что после разговора, который он подслушал, буквально прячась в будке для поцелуев (почему от силы два квадратных метра пространства, окружённых с одной стороны стеной школы и ещё с двух – оградой внутреннего двора, в школе называли будкой для поцелуев, Дерек не имел ни малейшего понятия; на самом деле там больше курили, чем целовались), он должен был задержать Эйдана и поговорить с ним.  
  
Как он должен был задержать милую, невинную Пейдж, когда у него на неё не встал. Питер говорил, что быть подростком-геем не сложно, достаточно абстрагироваться от человека, который к тебе прикасается, и сосредоточиться на ощущениях. В период до Кейт Дерек абстрагироваться не умел. Он мог думать только о девичьих пальцах, расстегивающих его ширинку, и отталкивать их до того, как всё зайдёт слишком далеко.  
  
Пейдж была хорошей девушкой, пусть Дерек и не чувствовал к ней ровным счётом ничего. И, оттолкнув её, ему стоило объяснить, в чём дело. Соврать или сказать правду. Но вместо этого он позволил ей обвинить себя. Не поймал её позже в школе, у музыкального класса, как сделал это, чтобы пригласить Пейдж на свидание. Пейдж, которая считала себя не слишком привлекательной, а его – Дерека – полным придурком. Дерек переубедил её и в том, и в другом, а потом вернул всё обратно, оттолкнув и заставив идти пешком до дома две мили в сгущающихся сумерках.   
  
И когда ранее тихая Пейдж пошла в разгром на вечеринке всё того же Райли Нэша, Дерек снова не сделал ничего. Он слушал её стоны и стоны Ники Нэша через стенку, стоя с приспущенными штанами в туалете, пока Райли быстро дрочил ему.  
  
Спустя несколько месяцев Дерек узнал, что Пейдж забеременела, и, очернённая сборищем католических девиц «За честь и чистоту», с клеймом шлюхи покинула город.  
  
На следующий день Дерек напился и рассказал Лоре, что целовался с парнем, в слепой надежде, что ему станет легче. Лора, подобно отцу, гладила брата по спине, пока его выворачивало, и говорила, что всё будет в порядке. Утром, проснувшись с ужасным похмельем и тошнотой от случайно вырвавшегося частичного признания, Дерек по одному только взгляду Талии понял, что Лора не стала молчать. Его «грязный секрет», его «позор» оказался достоянием двух женщин семьи Хейл и одного абсолютно равнодушного пастора, но скандалом так и не стал, как и ворохом смущающих слухов.  
  
Механизм распространения слухов в Бейкон-Хиллс – это даже не испорченный телефон. Это – единый живой организм. На десяток домов приходится как минимум одна сплетница, на каждое место, где работает больше, чем один человек, тоже. Собираются они по понедельникам и пятницам, как клуб «Католические мамочки», в который, из католических мам городка, не входят только Талия, потому что это ниже её достоинства, и мисс Мартин, потому что считает название ужасно вульгарным.  
  
«Католические мамочки» – серпентарий на выезде, рассадник ненависти, бич всего Бейкон-Хиллс, уступающий гордое звание «Врата ада» только сборищу считающих себя посланниками Бога мудаков, готовых расстрелять всех не католиков, не белых, не гетеросексуалов, незамужних к двадцати пяти, не родивших хотя бы одного ребёнка, сделавших аборт и ещё тысячи других людей. Только лицензию на убийство выдай.  
  
Впрочем, лицензия на убийство Эйдана им почему-то не понадобилась.  
  
– Мистер Хейл, – обратила внимание на себя Лидия, закрыв дверь, когда класс покинул кабинет. – Вас уже вызывали для дачи показаний?  
  
– Ещё нет, – ответил Дерек рассеянно, – думаю, это произойдёт в ближайшую пару дней. Если вы беспокоитесь из-за сцены на парковке, мисс Мартин, то я не смог разобрать ни слова, а когда Эйдан уехал просто позвал вас в кабинет на очередное заседание математического клуба.  
  
– Отлично, – Лидия кивнула. Тем не менее, её поза всё ещё оставалась напряжённой, а на ежедневнике, который девушка крепко держала в руках, остались следы от ногтей. – Но я хотела поговорить не только об этом.  
  
Щёлкнул замок. Девушка оставила сумку и ежедневник на столе, чтобы, оттянув Дерека от собирания вещей, прижать того к стене выпущенной наружу валькирией. Чтобы сжать в кулак рубашку у него на груди, и приложить покрепче.  
  
– У вас даже не участилось сердцебиение, – хищно улыбнулась Лидия.  
  
– Что ты...  
  
– Мистер Хейл, – оборвала она Дерека. – Я долгое время молчала, видя эти голодные взгляды, направленные на Стайлза, но больше не хочу. Он не моя собственность, что бы там кто не думал, но я за него беспокоюсь. Стайлз вас любит, я это знаю, потому что знаю его. А вас я не знаю. Поэтому, уверяю, что если за этими взглядами исключительно сексуальный голод и ничего больше, лучше затяните ремень потуже.   
  
Она наклонилась ближе, чтобы Дерек смог расслышать её шёпот:  
  
– Если я узнаю, что вы использовали Стайлза и разбили ему сердце, я уничтожу вас самым ужасным способом из всех мне известных. А их я знаю предостаточно.  
  
Лидия отстранилась резко, забрала свои вещи и легким движением руки поправила причёску, распахнула дверь настежь и ушла, оставив Дерека в полнейшем смятении, бросив напоследок только:  
  
– До завтра, мистер Хейл.  


***

  
– И где она? – раздражённо выдохнула Эрика вместе с ментоловым дымом спустя пятнадцать минут ожидания.  
  
Она сидела на капоте ДжиПи Стайлза на школьной парковке и курила дешёвые сигареты с тошнотворным наполнителем, растягивая алые губы в ухмылке на каждый брошенный в её сторону взгляд.  
  
– Придёт, – пожал плечами Стайлз, сидящий рядом с ней. – Причёску поправляет, решает какой-нибудь подвернувшийся под руку жутко сложный математический пример или угрожает кому-нибудь. Возможно, всё сразу.  
  
Эрика насмешливо фыркнула, соглашаясь.  
  
Ученики и даже учителя, которые должны были сделать Эрике выговор за курение, обходили джип по широкой дуге, побаиваясь даже коситься в их сторону. Конечно, это же шлюха Эрика Рейес и тонущий в ледяном океане невежества Титаник-Хиллс, в котором каждый третий искренне верит в то, что гонорея или хламидиоз передается по воздуху, если подойти к заражённому человеку ближе, чем на пять метров. Каждый второй думает, что из-за слишком короткой юбки и яркой помады можно однажды очнуться больной СПИДом проституткой.  
  
Каждому первому абсолютно наплевать на то, что Эрика Рейес – девственница в мини и корсетах, которая компенсировала недостаток внимания в детстве, привлекая его сейчас, и сделала примерно ту же ошибку, что и героиня Эммы Стоун в фильме «Отличница легкого поведения».  
  
Всем абсолютно не наплевать на то, что бойфренд Эрики, Вернон Бойд, готов отвесить каждому, кто скажет о ней какую-нибудь (очередную) мерзость, количество ударов пропорционально количеству сказанных в её сторону слов. Учитывая комплекцию Бойда, не удивительно, что большинство учеников предпочитает помалкивать и поливать девушку грязью исключительно за её спиной.  
  
– О, – улыбнулась Эрика, увидев в дверях школы Лидию. – Неужели, рыжая бестия.  
  
– Где ты была так долго? – уточнил Стайлз. – Изображала с Джексоном страсть перед командой по лакроссу?  
  
– Поправляла причёску и угрожала нашему математику, – просто ответила Лидия.  
  
– Два из трёх, – поднял руки Стайлз в победном жесте. – Женщина-кошка, – обратился он к Эрике, – в бэтмобиль.  
  
– Есть, сэр, Бэтмен-сэр, есть, – шутливо отдала честь Эрика, дрожащими пальцами запихнув окурок в пачку из-под сигарет.  
  
Отец рассказывал, что сообщать о смерти родным погибшего и оставаться с ними после – самая тяжелая часть работы копа. Это вовсе не как сорвать намертво прилипший к ране пластырь – лучше быстро, тогда будет менее болезненно. И к этому невозможно подготовить и подготовиться заранее, потому что, хотя случаи и могут быть похожи один на другой, всё равно остаются уникальными. Единственное, что их объединяет – чудовищная боль.  
  
Стайлз знает эту боль. Он чувствовал её десятки и сотни, каждый чёртов раз, глядя на мамины фотографии, на которых они с отцом, все трое, ещё были действительно счастливы.  
  
В день её смерти, когда Джон, абсолютно серый и с покрасневшими глазами, появился на пороге больничной палаты и, вместо того, чтобы пропустить Стайлза внутрь, протянул к нему руки, собираясь заключить в объятья, он понял. Стайлз сорвался с места и полетел вниз по лестнице, сшибая людей с ног и запутываясь в своих, в считанные минуты добежал до небольшой церквушки при больнице и стал молотить в дверь. Яростно и заливаясь слезами, спрашивая, какого чёрта, какого мать его чёрта он забрал её у одиннадцатилетнего сына. Лупил неистово, пока вместо Бога из здания не выглянул растерянный молодой пастор, а отец не оттащил его и не понёс на руках, прижимая к себе, обратно в здание.  
  
Где-то тогда, в этот самый момент, Стайлз понял для себя, что всё, о чём им рассказывали в школе, все эти чтения Библии и песнопения его матери не помогли. Не явили чудо, о котором ребёнок молился каждую ночь. «Чтобымамабылажива», – скороговоркой, набатом в голове.   
  
Понял, что мама была права.   
  
«Мы живём в мире науки, Стайлз, – говорила она, гладя его по голове и вручая очередную, следующую любимую энциклопедию. – Раскрываются миллиарды лет истории, разрабатываются лекарства от смертоносных, ранее неизлечимых болезней, ракеты летают в космос. Космос, настолько удивительный и безграничный, куда более безграничный, чем власть любого из человеческих Богов. В мире есть то, что стоит где-то на половину уровня выше, чем нам в настоящее время позволяет постигнуть наука. Любовь, страх, ненависть – на мой взгляд, чуть больше, чем наборы гормонов, контролирующих наше сознание. Всё это делают люди, чувствуют люди, придумывают люди. Как придумали Бога. Не более того».  
  
Её не спас ни Бог, ни наука. В науку, впрочем, Стайлз верить не прекратил.  
  
Хотя в первое время все чувства отшибло начисто. После первой волны истерики всё затихло на месяцы, пока Стайлз не наткнулся на коробку с углём и рисунками под отцовской кроватью, и, вернувшись после изнуряющей смены в участке, шериф не застал заплаканного сына в обнимку с незаконченным наброском с двумя людьми, чертами лица смутно напоминающими их самих.  
  
Машины они оставили в квартале от дома Хендерсонов, чтобы оставшееся расстояние пройти едва дыша и спотыкаясь на каждом шагу. Перелезть по увитой плющом изгороди на задний двор и сбиться в кучку на ступенях веранды.  
  
– Привет, – хрипло поздоровался Итан, вышедший на шум во двор.   
  
Итан звучал, как старый телевизор. Сплошной шум помех, букв почти не разобрать, только интуитивно угадывать их, чтобы как-то распознать слово, исходя из контекста. Парень неуютно ёжился от холода, кутался в огромную пуховую куртку, но дрожал, впрочем, совсем по другой причине.  
  
– Привет, – попыталась улыбнуться Лидия, но губы её дрожали.  
  
Она пододвинулась, освобождая место рядом с собой, подождала пока Итан сядет, положит голову на её плечо, и просто позволила слезам стекать по щекам, безнадёжно порча макияж. Эрика безуспешно пыталась утереть слёзы рукавами свитера, выглядывающими из-под куртки, а Стайлз лишь щурился ещё больше из-за дыма от одолженной у девушки сигареты. Плечи Итана едва-едва подрагивали от слез. Плакали они молча.  
  
– Когда их посадят, – сказал Стайлз, немного взяв себя в руки. – Уезжайте из этого города к чёртовой матери и никогда, никогда не возвращайтесь. Мне стоило сделать это, когда мама умерла, но я застрял здесь вплоть до выпускного. Придурок.  
  
Итан выдавил из себя нечто, похожее на сдавленный смешок, и поднял на Стайлза взгляд покрасневших глаз. В нём была отвратительная, мерзкая надежда на то, что всё изменится к лучшему с переездом и тот самый животный страх за собственную жизнь, из-за которого все они теперь вздрагивают, услышав за спиной шорох или хруст.  
  
Всё, что им было нужно – дышать глубже. Как можно глубже холодным воздухом и не думать о том, что Бейкон-Хиллс пересёк черту и теперь каждый может стать следующим.  
  
– Кстати, – зацепился за первую попавшуюся мысль Стайлз, – чем ты там угрожала мистеру Хейлу?  
  
– О, – улыбка у Лидии вышла кривоватая, но почти искренняя. – Я сказала, что выпущу ему кишки, если он переспит с тобой, а потом бросит.  
  
Стайлх хохотнул. А потом ещё и ещё. Его хрипловатый, немного истерический смех подхватила Лидия, а потом и Эрика, и Итан. Они смеялись, смеялись и смеялись, хватая ртом воздух и утирая слёзы, цепляясь за руки и одежду друг друга.   
  
Смеялись, пока Стайлз думал, что, чтобы перебить слёзы смехом, подойдёт любая шутка.   
  
Даже совсем не смешная.

 

***

  
– Я думал, что ты не придёшь сегодня, – Стайлз курил у открытого окна, когда Дерек, уже сняв верхнюю одежду и обувь, поднялся в его комнату.  
  
– Но всё равно оставил дверь открытой, – повёл плечом Дерек. Тихий голос Стайлза и его равнодушные интонации пугали куда сильнее истерики. Молчаливый Стайлз мог выкинуть что угодно.  
  
– Зачем ты пришёл? – спросил он, кинув окурок в пепельницу, явно стащенную у шерифа.  
  
– Подумал, что ты захочешь поговорить, – попытался Дерек.  
  
– О чём? – скучающе осведомился Стайлз. – О том, что мы не решили, в какой день ты будешь приходить теперь? Я предлагаю среду. Среда это хорошо. Если будешь приходить в понедельник, я как-нибудь тебя прикончу. С пятницей та же фигня. Вторник и четверг просто в топку, пройденный этап. Так что да, среда это хорошо.  
  
– Стайлз...  
  
Стайлз сметнул книги со стола одним резким, злым движением, опрокинув стул и едва не разбив лампу. Какую-то секунду Дерек думал, что Стайлз сейчас его ударит, разобьёт нос, а он не станет отбиваться, позволит выпустить пар на себе, лишь бы стало легче, хоть немного легче, но вместо этого Стайлз заговорил.  
  
– Ублюдки, – зло выплюнул он, – сволочи, мудаки. Вроде кругом та же религия, вот только церковь – какой-то аналог гипертрофированной пародии из экранизации комикса. «Церковь нетерпимости». Я и понятия не имел, что вера в Бога может так сильно расшатать моральные ориентиры. Вроде бы понятно, что плохо, а что – нет, но людям почему-то кажется, что их пиздецки могущественный воображаемый друг считает иначе. Ересь.  
  
Дерек сделал несколько шагов в направлении Стайлза, тихих и осторожных, готовый в любой момент схватить и удержать его, если что-то вдруг пойдёт совсем не так.  
  
– Стайлз, – тихо начал Дерек, – я могу ошибаться, но, по-моему, Бог здесь не при чём.  
  
– Ха, – выдал Стайлз громко, заставив Дерека прекратить движение и замереть на полпути.   
  
Стайлз не плакал. Могло показаться, что он не был расстроен, но на самом деле у него руки тряслись от бессильной злости. Плечи дрожали так, что клетчатая рубашка на них ходила ходуном, а из горла вырывались истерические, леденящие душу смешки. Люди так не смеются.  
  
– «Раны от побоев – врачевство против зла, и удары, проникающие во внутренности чрева», – нараспев протянул Стайлз, криво улыбнувшись. – Книга Притчей Соломона, глава двадцатая. Знаешь, что это означает, Дерек? В чём глубинный смысл этого дерьма?  
  
Дерек знал, но не решился ответить.  
  
– В том, что можно забросать грешника камнями, забить палками и заколоть мечами, хреначить до тех пор, пока грех не выйдет из него вместе с последним вздохом, – прорычал Стайлз Дереку в лицо. – О чём думают люди, когда читают это? «Насилие – это плохо»? Некоторые – да. Вот только другие, возможно их единицы, возможно сотни, а может тысячи и миллионы, думают: «Бог сказал, что грешников – можно». Они думают, что раз Бог позволяет себе убивать грешников, а люди созданы по образу и подобию Божьему, то почему бы и нет? Это дико и это ненормально, куда нас заводит ненависть настолько всепоглощающая, что стирает даже рамки морали. Неадекватность. Фанатизм головного мозга. Я не берусь утверждать, что виновата исключительно вера в Бога или в Богов, одного фактора вообще не бывает достаточно. Психопаты есть и среди агностиков и атеистов. Вот только, Дерек, давай не будем говорить, что вера в якобы записанные со слов высшего существа книжки здесь не при чём. Потому что пока одних осуждают за нетерпимость, у верующих грёбаная монополия на ненависть.  
  
И если всего минуту назад Дереку казалось, что Стайлз может ударить, то тогда он уже был более чем уверен. Глаза Стайлза горели какой-то дикой, первобытной яростью, ненавистью настолько искренней, что в её черноте можно было потеряться без особых усилий.  
  
– Нет, – покачал головой Стайлз, продолжая свой, фактически, монолог. – Нет. Я не говорю, что верующим официально позволено убивать, но, чёрт возьми, как же мы к этому близки. Избиения, убийства, даже теракты на религиозной почве уже никого не удивляют должным образом. Это должно пугать, ужасать, вызывать дрожь во всём теле – то, как легко люди отнимают жизнь просто потому, что кому-то так захотелось, и очень даже не факт, что этот кто-то – Бог, а не какой-нибудь политик. Но этого не происходит. Это обыденность. Психопаты просто смотрят на свой помятый вкривь и вкось моральный компас и думают, почему бы не прирезать парочку грешников в угоду их кровавому Богу, а общественность потакает. Они грёбаные серийные убийцы. Если одних привлекают в жертве рыжие волосы, других – красное платье, третьих – наличие мужа и двоих детей, то этих – то, что они считают грехом. У нас в городе – чёртово пристанище маньяков.  
  
Стайлз, казавшийся несокрушимым и воинственным, сразу же задрожал, задышал часто-часто, словно пытаясь отхватить ртом воздуха по кускам, и начал оседать на пол в панической атаке, когда Дерек подхватил его. Позволил обнять себя руками, вцепиться в плечи длинными пальцами, и сам прижался губами к мальчишескому рту, пытаясь не поцеловать, но успокоить. И как-то упустил момент, когда касание губ превратилось в жадный глубокий поцелуй, когда его руки оказались в волосах Стайлза, когда с его губ сорвался первый возбуждённый вздох.  
  
Упустил, и едва нашёл в себе силы оторваться от губ Стайлза и просто сильнее прижать его к себе, успокаивая.  
  
– Бросаешь меня, – повторил Стайлз фразу из их недавнего диалога. – Все меня бросают.  
  
– Ты мой ученик, Стайлз, – тихо вздохнул Дерек, успокаивающе гладя его по спине. – Ходячее искушение. Я не могу даже смотреть на тебя. Я просто не прощу себе, если что-то произойдёт. Это дико. Дико и неправильно. Мы просто больны.  
  
– Больны, – Стайлза отшвырнуло от Дерека так же легко, как жалкие минуты назад прибило к нему спасительной волной. – Больны.  
  
– Мы психически больны, Стайлз, – попытался Дерек вновь положить руку ему на плечо.  
  
Стайлз как-то странно дёрнулся, увернулся, враз закрываясь от Дерека, такой беззащитный и открытый ранее, и такой полный бессильной злости сейчас.  
  
– Да, – криво ухмыльнулся он. – У меня СДВГ, а у тебя – Бог.  
  
Дерек хотел что-то возразить, сказать что-то ещё, что угодно, чтобы Стайлз перестал смотреть на него этим забитым, затравленным, загнанным в ловушку зверем, но не успел. Стайлз сверкнул глазами зло, со свистом выпустил воздух из лёгких и вместе с ним то единственное слово, которое заставило Дерека молча покинуть дом, и которое, он думал, Стайлз ему никогда не скажет.  
  
– Уходи.  


***

  
Джон вернулся домой спустя пятнадцать минут после ухода Дерека. Стайлз как раз успел спуститься вниз и начать резать лазанью, чтобы разделить её на порции и подогреть в микроволновке, когда хлопнула входная дверь.  
  
– Сын, я дома, – прокричал отец из прихожей.  
  
– На кухне, – отозвался Стайлз.  
  
– Дерек уже ушёл? – уточнил шериф, с наслаждением втянув носом запах разогревающейся в микроволновке лазаньи. Томаты, базилик и много мяса, между слайсами восхитительного теста.  
  
– Да, – Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы унять дрожь в пальцах. – Ушёл. Мы решили поставить занятие на среду и он сразу ушёл.  
  
– О, – выдал отец как-то сдавленно.  
  
– Как там дело? – Стайлз предпочёл сменить тему и заодно прощупать почву.  
  
Шериф устало потёр виски, враз становясь на десять лет старше своего возраста, и Стайлз пожалел, что вообще спросил. Стоило выбрать что-нибудь более нейтральное, впрочем, они в любом случае вернулись бы к этой теме. Убийство его больше-чем-знакомого или почти-приятеля – чудесная тема для беседы за ужином.  
  
– Ребята из твоей школы, конечно, сволочи ещё те, но не убийцы. Не смогли бы они. Мы думаем, что это те психи из общины, – поделился Джон, накалывая на вилку кусочек итальянского блюда. – Человек пять-семь. Я ставлю на тех, которые пьют в «Стойком ковбое». Там как раз была очередная пьяная потасовка вчера вечером, этим все они и объясняют синяки да ушибы.  
  
– А ты, совершенно правильно, не веришь? – уточнил Стайлз.  
  
– Никто не верит, – подтвердил Джон. – Улик пока не очень много, но прибыли агенты из бюро, которые пообещали быстро устроить анализ кожи из-под ногтей Эйдана. А ещё у нас есть свидетель, владелец ювелирной лавки, который видел этого Роя, одного из агрессивно верующих, недалеко от места убийства вскоре после его совершения. Его мы возьмём точно, я попытаюсь выбить нам обыск у остальных его дружков, чтобы найти какую-нибудь одежду, биты, ещё что-нибудь, от чего они не додумались избавиться, и, конечно, нужно будет взять у них образцы ДНК, но это уже больше к бюро, чем ко мне.  
  
– Они не уйдут? – спросил Стайлз с надеждой.  
  
– Не уйдут, – кивнул отец. – Стайлз, я прошу тебя, будь осторожен. Они полные психи.  
  
– Ты же знаешь меня, пап, – подмигнул он Джону, улыбнувшись.  
  
– Знаю, поэтому и прошу, – вздохнул тот.  
  
– Как насчёт переместиться к телевизору с лазаньей? – предложил Стайлз, снова переводя тему.  
  
– Отличная идея, – подхватил Джон.  
  
Он взял тарелки с едой и столовые приборы, а Стайлз достал ещё газировки и налил отцу стакан виски со льдом. Он позволил себе повиснуть на Дереке, втянуть его в умопомрачительный поцелуй и немного забыться. Пусть отец сделает хотя бы глоток алкоголя. Им обоим надо как-то пережить этот день.  
  
– «Ганнибал», «Настоящий детектив» или «Менталист»? – спросил Стайлз, когда принёс напитки.  
  
– «Менталист», – отозвался отец. – Не выдержу чего-то потяжелее.   
  
– И готов дать мне полюбоваться Саймоном Бейкером? – вопросительно приподнял брови Стайлз.  
  
– Я сам буду любоваться Саймоном Бейкером, – ответил Джон.  
  
Стайлз показал ему язык и, поставив серию, уселся на диван рядом с отцом, подогнув ноги по-турецки. Закинул в рот кусок лазаньи, успел даже прожевать и запить газировкой, прежде чем отец, немного расслабившийся после трудового дня, подал голос.  
  
– Стайлз, – попробовал он ещё раз.  
  
– Я в порядке, – перебил его Стайлз. – Я буду в порядке.  
  
Хотя они оба знали, что это ложь.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

 

Бейкон-Хиллс упоминают на национальном телевидении стабильно два раза в год: когда в городке проходит самый крупный фестиваль и конкурс пирогов в штате и когда в нём в очередной раз собирают лучший урожай риса в округе Джефф-Девис штата Техас.  
  
Всё остальное время город живёт вещанием региональных телеканалов и собраниями клуба сплетниц, ожидая, пока из бутылки в очередной раз выдернут пробку, чтобы проверить, как там поживает кораблик. А потом закроют обратно и поставят на полку до следующего раза.  
  
– Сегодня был произведён арест пяти адептов так называемой «Церкви нетерпимости», высмеянной за агрессивное отношение к некоторым группам населения, медицинским и даже юридическим процедурам... – Джексон поморщился; ровный тон репортёрши одной из трёх главных эфирных сетей (чёрт его знает, какой; они все на одно лицо – и сети, и репортёрши) в совокупности с жалкими попытками продемонстрировать что-то, отдалённо напоминающее сочувственное участие, выдавал сучью лицемерную натуру и полнейшее безразличие.  
  
Ради справедливости стоит отметить, что картинка была весьма сочной: белокурые волосы журналистки, её нежно-голубой кашемировый джемпер и старшая школа на фоне. Джексон был абсолютно уверен, что алая надпись, тянущаяся по камню и стеклу слегка наискось, влезает в кадр полностью.  
  
_– Я не гомосексуал, хотя я хотел бы им быть, лишь для того, чтобы раздражать гомофобов.  
_

~~Курт Кобейн~~   _Эйдан Хендерсон_

  
  
Это действительно чертовски смешно. Джексон уже отдал двадцатку за фотографию, на которой в High-Definition запечатлён момент, когда директор Арджент впервые видит эту надпись. Если бы Мэтт попросил сотню, то, ох, он готов был дать две.  
  
Пожалуй, он отдал бы три за растерянный взгляд этой журналистки, когда шериф Стилински отказался от комментариев и отправил телевизионщиков гулять с камерами подальше от мест, непосредственно связанных с расследованием.  
  
Подальше, с их грёбаным лицемерием и жаждой крови. Сенсацию бы погромче, картинку поярче, материал как можно провокативней. Лидия называла их гиенами. Те тоже с огромным удовольствием питаются падалью.  
  
– Осуждение? – усмехалась Лидия всего получасом ранее, на зелёной поляне за школой, скрытой зарослями кустарника. – Ох, солнце, кто же их осудит? Верховный суд – возможно, общественность – трижды ха-ха. Журналисты гордятся своей способностью сухо и нейтрально изложить факты, но, мать вашу, кто сказал, что они должны быть нейтральны? Как можно не иметь собственной точки зрения, когда несколько адептов Культа Идиотизма просто так забили парня насмерть? «Это ужасно!», – говорит телевидение, когда люди в Африке умирают от голода, или где-то в Океании побережье накрывает цунами. Но можно по пальцам сосчитать случаи, когда в глазах журналиста, рассказывающего об убийстве, действительно читается ужас. Люди до сих пор верят, что если они будут избегать плохих районов и ходить в церковь по воскресеньям, то подобное обойдёт их стороной.  
  
– А я всегда считала, что парню с пистолетом абсолютно плевать, что я абсолютно трезва и молюсь каждый день перед сном, – фыркнула Кора, поплотнее завернувшись в куртку. Холод, идущий от промёрзлой земли, пробирал до костей.  
  
– О, ему плевать, – согласилась Лидия, попытавшись дыханием согреть холодные ладони. – Всем плевать. Я буду аплодировать стоя, если ублюдкам дадут больше десятка.  
  
Кора убрала свои руки с бёдер Лидии, чтобы обхватить её холодные пальцы и согреть в карманах своей куртки. Она рассмеялась.  
  
– По крайней мере, – её усмешка казалась злой. – Мы можем надеяться, что после смерти им воздастся.  
  
Джексон выдавил из себя тихий смешок.  
  
Все они знали, что «после» ничего нет.  
  
«До», в общем-то, тоже. У Джексона лично – почти ничего, кроме лжи. Из примерно ста двенадцати часов в неделю, не отведённых на сон, сто десять – это сплошная ложь. Джексон вроде как делает вид, что он парень, которому плевать, который делает вид, что ему не плевать.   
  
– Хэй, бро! – Тео закинул руку ему на плечо, самоуверенно ухмыльнувшись. Рядом пристроился Эннис, придерживающий за талию занятую онлайн-перепиской Кали. – Ты сейчас куда?  
  
Джексон неопределённо повёл плечом.  
  
– А есть предложения? – скучающе уточнил он, когда к ним присоединились Бретт и Джейсон.  
  
– Давай развлечёмся? – ответил Тео, кивнув на идущего впереди них Айзека.  
  
Джексон почувствовал, как гнев кипит в нём, вспыхивает огнём. Если бы рядом был Дэнни, добрый, правильный Дэнни, при котором Тео не рисковал разбрасываться подобными предложениями, то «развлечёмся» означало бы «давай напьёмся вместе с чирлидершами».  
  
Но это означало «давай заставим сосунка выплюнуть свои внутренние органы».  
  
– Плохая идея, – покачал головой Джексон, глядя на Айзека и присоединившихся к нему Стайлза и Скотта. До них долетал громкий смех Стилински и обрывки фраз, очевидно, относящихся к надписи на стене: «Здорово вышло, правда? Джерард почти обделался из-за сдерживаемой ярости».  
  
– Почему? – насупился Эннис. И не поймёшь, на нём маска тупого, заносчивого качка, или он и в самом деле...  
  
– Потому, – вздохнул Джексон устало. – У МакКолла на удивление хороший для астматика хук справа, а Стилински мало того, что сын шерифа, так ещё и биту повсюду с собой таскает.  
  
– А Лейхи? – вклинился в разговор Джейсон.  
  
«Айзек, – хотелось выплюнуть ему в лицо. – Его зовут Айзек». Кора считала, что это где-то на уровне инстинктов. Лидия называла потребностью защищать своё. Джексон делает так всегда: бьёт, на деле едва-едва, чтобы потом касаться губами порозовевшей скулы и просить прощения.  
  
И сейчас тоже.  
  
– Лейхи просто ебанутый, – покачал головой Джексон. – Этот и пристрелить нахрен может.  
  
Чтобы спустя пару часов, в мотеле за городской чертой, прикасаться кончиками пальцев к его волосам и извиняться.   
  
Извиняться, заранее зная, что Айзек всегда прощает.  


 

***

  
Еженедельный семейный ужин Дерек искренне считал второй, после секса с Дженнифер, по изощрённости пыткой, из существующих с целью свести его в могилу. Терпеть тётушку Дарси и её избалованных, вечно голосящих детей в течение нескольких часов? Дерек искренне недоумевал, как муж Дарси вообще перешагнул пятидесятилетний рубеж, а не покончил с собой уже на утро после первой брачной ночи.  
  
Впрочем, привкус желчи тёти Дарси можно было заесть восхитительнейшей стряпнёй Талии.  
  
– Вы слышали, что случилось с мальчиком Хендерсонов, Эйданом? – спросила Талия, передав миску с салатом тёте Дарси.   
  
Дерек был удивлён, что они не заговорили об этом, стоило только последним приглашённым переступить порог. У истинно верующих католиков нет более интересных тем для бесед, чем чужое грехопадение.  
  
Старина Берти, который запил после двадцати лет завязки; малышка Линдси, раздвинувшая ноги перед директором духовной семинарии; мистер Росс, который сбежал от жены со своим старым армейским другом.  
  
Вереница лиц, разобранных на мельчайшие составляющие и рассмотренных под авраамическим микроскопом; слишком слабых, чтобы противиться уготованным им искушениям; слишком гордых, чтобы просить о прощении.  
  
Дерек так искренне верил, что хоть чем-то от них отличается.  
  
– Стоит выразить им соболезнования от лица нашей семьи, – продолжила Талия.  
  
«Ты немного опоздала, мама, – думал Дерек, пережёвывая филе молодого ягнёнка, – похороны завтра. Если ты хочешь испечь черничный пирог, то стоит взять выходной».  
  
– Это ужасно, – подхватила Дарси. Её волосы, собранные в некое подобие бабетты, казались грязными из-за обилия дешёвого лака. – Бедный мальчик ещё мог покаяться в своем грехе и стать на путь истинный. Даже гомосексуалисты заслуживают прощения Божьего. «Прощайте и прощены будете».  
  
– «Не убий», – меланхолично отозвалась ковыряющаяся в тарелке Кора.  
  
Дарси укоризненно поджала губы цвета фуксии, а Лора бросила на сестру осуждающий взгляд. Остальные предпочли её выпад проигнорировать.  
  
Дерек лишь думал о том, что Кора и Эйдан вместе ходили на математику, английский и химию; о том, что Эйдан подвёз подвернувшую ногу девушку до дома; о том, что пока не поползли слухи о гомосексуальности одного из близнецов, парень занимал лидирующие позиции в команде по лакроссу.   
  
О том, что Кора, кажется, считала его своим другом.  
  
– Убийство грех куда более тяжкий, чем... Телесный контакт с человеком своего пола, – спокойно сказала Дженнифер. Её изящная ладонь лежала у Дерека на колене и едва скользила вверх-вниз до середины бедра и обратно. – Ненависть, которая ведёт к непоправимым последствиям, просто ужасна. Эйдан был хорошим парнем, который мог исправиться в будущем. Многие геи нашли Бога и исцелились от своего недуга.  
  
«Мы психически больны», – сказал Дерек Стайлзу.  
  
Это забавно, потому что он даже так не думал. Он хотел бы чувствовать, что с ним что-то не так, хотеть избавиться от этого. Но ему было так неописуемо хорошо, когда Стайлз прикасался к его шее кончиками пальцев, что Дереку скорее казалось, что весь остальной мир сошёл с ума, если не понимает этого.  
  
Дерек так чертовски устал от этого дерьма, что Бог любит всех одинаково, но вот несколько конкретных групп людей чуть меньше просто потому, что они были рождены другими. Что не велика разница между любовью и грехом, если у вас одинаковые половые органы. И если это так, если его любовь к Стайлзу делает Дерека грешником, предателем семьи, мразью, пидором, то пусть. Пусть оно будет так, потому что Дерек чувствовал себя малышкой Линдси, и от перспективы раздвинуть ноги перед Стайлзом его не тошнило, как тошнило, когда Дженнифер раздвигала ноги перед ним.  
  
– Эйдан же ходил к тебе на математику, верно? – уточнил отец, и это, чёрт возьми, даже не риторический вопрос.  
  
Конечно, Эйдан ходил к нему на математику, Дерек единственный учитель математики, который вёл выпускные классы в этом году.  
  
Все смотрели на него, и ждали какого-то комментария, грёбаного Божественного Откровения, словно он откроет рот и парой слов расставит всё на места.   
  
Дерек много чего хотел бы сказать.  
  
Например, что Эйдан даже не был геем. Что он провоцировал, нарывался и влезал в споры лишь пытаясь защитить брата, и когда на него напали, не сказал ни слова против только потому, что это означало бы подставить Итана под удар.  
  
Что эти ублюдки, избившие парня до смерти, кто угодно, но только не люди, какими бы религиозными догмами, прописными истинами их техасского городка, они не руководствовались.  
  
Что вот уже второй год он, Дерек Хейл, каждую неделю по вторникам и четвергам, приходя в качестве репетитора по математике в дом шерифа Стилински, растворяется в нежных и целомудренных прикосновениях своего семнадцатилетнего ученика.  
  
Что, подминая Дженнифер под себя в миссионерской позе, вбивая её в постель размеренными движениями, её, картинно стонущую от их пресного богоугодного секса и царапающую его спину, он думает только о том, что Стайлз мог бы сейчас быть под ним.  
  
Что вообще всё, о чем он думает каждый день с того момента, когда просыпается, до того момента, когда засыпает – это Стайлз. Его удивительные руки с длинными пальцами, ласкающие шею. Его губы, вечно влажные и порозовевшие от постоянного покусывания. Его волосы, в которые хотелось бы вцепиться пальцами, запрокинуть его голову, и... Его глаза, каждый раз глядящие так отчаянно-умоляюще, просяще, что Дерек почти сдаётся. Что ему не хватает буквально малейшего толчка, одного единственного «пожалуйста», одного единственного «Дерек», чтобы переступить черту, чтобы наконец-то получить Стайлза.  
  
Получить единственное, что он когда-либо хотел.  
  
Но он, конечно, не сказал ничего из этого.  
  
– Да, я вёл у Эйдана математику, – ответил Дерек скомкано. – Он был хорошим парнём.  
  
– Хорошим парнём, – выдохнула Дарси со священным ужасом. – Каким, должно быть, хорошим актёром он был! Так долго скрывать, что ему нравятся... – Дерек позволил себе насладиться красными пятнами на её лице. – Нравятся...  
  
– Члены, – закончила за неё тихо цедящая мартини Мэгги. – Ему нравились члены, Дарси.  
  
Дерек едва подавил порыв расхохотаться. Он никогда не был достаточно умён для того, чтобы понять, что бабушке Мэгги всё-таки нравилось в этом еженедельном кошмаре, кроме постоянного подначивания Дарси, но ужины она никогда не пропускала. Сидела во главе стола с отсутствующим видом, изредка обводя всех присутствующих надменным взглядом. Всё-таки она была матерью Питера.  
  
– Всё ещё не понимаю, почему слово член вызывает у всех присутствующих такие приступы паники, – вздохнула Мэгги. – Это как-то связано с тем фактом, что врачи во времена второй мировой на живую...  
  
– Мэгги! – прервал её отец. Аарон был единственным человеком, когда-то всё же дослушавшим эту историю до конца.  
  
Мэгги устало закатила глаза. Подхватив свой бокал и бутылку мартини, она поднялась из-за стола.  
  
– Я иду в сад, – сказала она. – Кто-нибудь подаст старой женщине руку? – уже глядя на Дерека. Сама идея выйти из-за стола куда-то, где нет гнетущих разговоров и Дарси, была более чем чудесной.  
  
Сад на заднем дворе был скорее островком дикой природы, зарослями буйной зелени, несколькими качелями и кованым столиком, чем садом в прямом смысле этого слова. Именно это место Дерек любил куда больше, чем сам особняк.  
  
Бутылка умостилась на столике, а сама Мэгги – в кресле-качалке. Дерек заботливо укрыл ей ноги клетчатым пледом и присел рядом на стуле, кутаясь в шерстяное пальто.  
  
– Когда-нибудь люди сумеют вырастить искусственный мозг, – начала Мэгги, сделав несколько глотков вермута. К её разочарованию, оставалась всего треть бутылки. – Надеюсь, что первый экземпляр достанется Дарси. А второй – Рашу Лимбо.   
  
– Считаешь, что Эйдан не заслужил подобного? – спросил Дерек с надеждой.  
  
Мэгги посмотрела на него, как на идиота.  
  
– Разумеется, – удивлённо ответила она. – Ты ведь знаешь, что они тоже так считают. Просто всё, о чём они думают, это то, что с ними подобного никогда не произойдёт. Хотя статистика подсказывает, что как минимум один человек, из находящихся сейчас в доме – гомосексуален.  
  
Дерек вздрогнул.  
  
– Занятно.  
  
– О, – ухмыльнулась Мэгги. – Нарушение прав человека – всегда весьма занятно.  
  
– Тебя это веселит? – уточнил Дерек, вопросительно вздёрнув бровь.   
  
– Нет, – пожала плечами Мэгги. – Веселит меня то, что в Техасе всё ещё действует смертная казнь. Всё остальное меня скорее... Печалит.   
  
– Недаром Дарси считает тебя жестокой, – Дерек покачал головой. Улыбку, впрочем, он сдержать не смог. – И не в своём уме.  
  
Его слова, казалось, Мэгги искренне оскорбили.  
  
– Я ещё согласна с жестокой, но не в своём уме-то я почему? – воскликнула она.  
  
– Ты избила Дарси кухонным полотенцем, – напомнил Дерек.  
  
– Это стандартная реакция любого адекватного человека на Дарси, дорогой, – протянула Мэгги, пытаясь выудить из бутылки ещё хотя бы немного алкоголя. – Эта идиотка пробуждает в людях жажду насилия.  
  
Мэгги со вздохом оставила бутылку в сторону.  
  
– Принеси-ка мне ещё мартини.

 

***

  
Тео бездумно пнул камешек, сиротливо лежащий на асфальте. Камешек укатился в темноту, а после, с тихим «бульк», упал в канализационную решётку.   
  
– А если он пошёл другой дорогой? – скептически отозвался Эннис из-за угла. В зимнее время сумерки сгущались очень рано, и уже сейчас с трудом можно было разглядеть черты его лица.  
  
– Не пошёл, – ответил Рейкен спокойно.  
  
У него не было никаких сомнений, что Стилински пойдёт самой короткой дорогой. Он привычно задерживался в школе из-за накопившихся отработок у Харриса, которые профессор, удивительно, всегда соглашался перенести на один день, чтобы заставить Стайлза драить класс. Немного подпортить его джип (то немногое, что ещё не было испорчено) – и он предсказуемо не станет дожидаться эвакуатора, а пойдёт домой, чтобы успеть приготовить ужин отцу.  
  
Тео никогда не был идиотом, неспособным на сухой расчёт.  
  
Как, в общем-то, и не был воплощением зла. Существование чего-то настолько абсолютного, как чистое зло, вряд ли возможно вообще.  
  
– Идёт, – подал голос Бретт.  
  
Эннис довольно ухмыльнулся. Тео выдавил из себя усталую усмешку. Эннис, как и остальные, считал подобные вылазки развлечением. Рейкен – вынужденной необходимостью.  
  
– Поменьше бить по лицу и жизненно важным органам, – скомандовал он. – Лучше сосредоточьтесь на конечностях, только не сломайте ничего, долбоклюи.  
  
– А что мы считаем жизненно важными органами? – уточнил Джейсон.   
  
– Мозг, которого у тебя нет, – раздражённо рыкнул Тео.  
  
Эннис заржал смехом жирного борова, остальные его поддержали. Рейкен достал зажигалку и закурил. Это было знаком для остальных – спрячьтесь, уйдите. Меньше чем через тридцать секунд из-за угла вышел Стайлз.  
  
– Рейкен, – вздохнул он обречённо, но без удивления. – А мне закурить дадите, или мы без прелюдии?   
  
Тео затянулся в последний раз и взял Стайлза за запястье. Из темноты за ним появился Эннис, чтобы заломить вторую руку Стилински за спину. Ещё двое – чтобы помочь ему это сделать.  
  
Одним движением Стайлз залепил Эннису в пах, другим – по зубам кому-то, кого он не разглядел, третьим – попытался вырваться из хватки Рейкена, но тот не дал. С силой прижал тлеющую сигарету к коже на запястье Стайлза, заставив того вскрикнуть от боли и неожиданности.  
  
– Стилински, – осклабился Тео, – неужели ты действительно думал, что мы оставим твои художества без внимания?  
  
Стайлз поднял на него сверкающий яростью взгляд, но отрицать ничего не стал. Конечно, не стал, Тео ведь лично слышал его хвастовство. Быть пидором и гордиться тем, что ты им являешься? Смешно и грустно одновременно.  
  
Первым ударом Рейкен выбил весь воздух из лёгких Стилински, заставив того осесть на землю.  
  
Отец научил Тео драться тогда же, когда и трём истинам про пидоров.  
  
Истина первая: все слабаки – пидоры.  
  
Стайлз слабаком не был. Они никогда не поджидали его раньше, чтобы устроить хорошую взбучку, но на мелкие тычки и прикладывания о шкафчики тот всегда отвечал, скаля зубы. Тео знал, что, не взирая на численное преимущество, тот будет сопротивляться. И всё равно не смог отказаться от возможности разбить Стайлзу, смешно сказать, его минетные губы.  
  
Истина вторая: пидоры должны знать, что в нормальном обществе им не рады.  
  
Тео знал, что это так. Видел в глазах Энниса каждый раз, когда тот бил ногой на отмашь. В глазах каждого из них. Эту животную ярость, удовольствие, радость от насилия, которую они испытывали.  
  
Выбивая из Стайлза дух, глядя на то, как на светлой коже появляются царапины и кровоподтёки, как Стилински отплёвывается кровью, сам Тео испытывал только одно.  
  
Облегчение.  
  
– Валим! – выкрикнул Бретт, дёрнув Рейкена в сторону. Тот хотел огрызнуться, но, увидев свет фар автомобиля, передумал.  
  
– По домам! – рыкнул на команду Тео, оттягивая от Стайлза сразу двоих. – Вы тупые?!  
  
Энниса, вцепившегося в одежду Стилински мёртвой хваткой, он оттащил прямо за руки. Они кубарем влетели в подворотню, пронеслись между нескольких припаркованных машин и разбежались в разные стороны.   
  
Тео был более чем уверен, что половина этих грёбаных придурков вернется в дом через парадный вход.  
  
В свою комнату он влез по свисающим прямо к окну крепким ветвям дуба, сполз по стене на пол и попытался привести дыхание в какое-то подобие нормы. Воздух выходил из лёгких со свистом и хрипами. Закурить было плохой идеей.  
  
Он выдохнул рвано, и разжал пальцы. На ладони лежал вырванный из руки Энниса предмет – пуговица.  
  
Чёртова пуговица от джинс Стилински.  
  
Что случилось бы, задержись они ещё на пять минут? Что случилось бы?  
  
Тео почувствовал с головой накрывающую его панику. Удушающе. Привычно. Фантомные прикосновения грубых ладоней к бёдрам. Пальцы, сжимающие шею. Запах лаванды от свежей наволочки, мешающий дышать. Чужой член между ягодиц.  
  
– Я не слабак, – на выдохе. – Я не слабак, – на вдохе.  
  
Истина третья: пидоров долбят в зад, хотят они того или нет.


End file.
